Hey School Boy
by June Birdie
Summary: Belong to me, Because tonight, You make my world feel right
1. Lost?

_**Standard disclaimer as always, the boys and all their yumminess will never belong to me.**_

_**Dunno what I was doing, but I wanted to try something different. I haven't abandoned my other stories, I just needed a Jin/Roxie/Oshi/Ria/Marcella break.**_

* * *

The table rattled with the sudden weight of a schoolbag jarring me out of the world of Mary Shelley's _Frankenstein_. With a huff, my eyes angrily searched for the incompetent little shit that disturbed my reading…Fucking shit monkey. 

"Are you lost?" I demanded lowly of Golden Boy Caleb Danvers. Sure he's hot and sure I, like most every other girl at our school, have a slight crush on him but that does not excuse being rude.

He leaned on his elbows towards me with a cheeky smile, "Only in your eyes." Corny, cheesy and utterly lame so why is my heart speeding up? No, gotta play it cool and definitely gotta get out of here!

"Right," slowly I blinked trying to come up with something witty, only it just gave me time to take in his mind-numbing panty-soaking scent…damn. "Is there a reason you're here bothering me?"

"You've got Pre-Cal this year, right?" Ah-hah! I knew there was a motive. "Well—"

"Do you even know my name?" I cut him off. He gave me another charming smile.

"Clio Xochitl Kipps, grade 11, all honors classes excluding Art, born in Argentina on April 3, 1989 moved here at 4 months with your mom and dad, one older brother, you've moved around with your mom and brother after your parents divorced, you're attending Spencer on scholarship awarded to only 30 students every year, very liberal, 5'3", favorite color is orange, favorite animal is penguin, you're Catholic and applying to Princeton University…did I miss anything?"

"Wow, you mentioned nearly everything on my student file except my blood type."

"O positive."

"Okay, I'm really freaked out now, so I'm going to go. Please don't follow me." I tried saying confidently all the while nervously packing up my books and things that had been laid so carelessly on the library worktable. Only as I rushed away, the seam of my bag mysteriously broke making everything spill loudly on the floor. Great not only did I tell off the incredibly hot and sexy Caleb Danvers, I've succeeded in embarrassing myself in the process. Caleb rushed over to help me gather my things as I onto the now useless bookbag.

"Here, let me help you."

"After I was rude to you, no thanks I think I'll take my karmic bitch slap with a bowed head, if you don't mind." I replied quietly, but he didn't release my books to me, instead held out a free hand to help me rise.

"If you believe that karma is doing anything, maybe it's telling you to at least hear me out." Like an idiot I giggled, "There I got a smile out of you. Thing is my friend Reid Garwin asked me to talk to you on his behalf."

"Wow, that's what every girl wants to hear."

"No, it's not like that…" He let out a frustrated sigh…Good Lord he's hot. "Reid's failing Pre-cal and wanted me to ask you to be his partner for some project you guys have—"

"So why didn't he just ask me himself? It's not like I'm scary, quite the contrary Mr. Danvers."

"Uh…well, it's more like he was worried he'd scare you." Again I giggled, honestly how can anyone be scared of him? He had the sexy rebellious god of a body that any girl would be lucky to hook up with.

"Well when you put it that way…no."

"Gre—what? Why?" Aww…he looked like a sad sexy puppy. Then again bestiality is so not my thing…not that I ever had a thing, you know what never mind!

"Because he's not asking me himself, you tell him that if he wants to work with me on that project that doesn't exist, then he can ask me himself. Until then I have to go back to my dorm scraping together what little dignity I have left with a torn bag and everything tumbling to the floor. Bye Mr. Danvers." I replied simply before taking my things from his hands and calmly walking out the library. Behind me he let out a muttered curse before he caught up with me.

"Wait, Clio," I sped up, I didn't want him to follow me, why was he following me? Caleb's large calloused hand soon wrapped around my arm, "You're fast. Okay so Reid doesn't need your help—"

"Stop right there, I don't appreciate people lying to me so the way I see it is you have two options, 1) you tell me the truth why you keep following me around, don't think I haven't noticed, and I won't hold your sickness against you as we go our separate ways or 2) let me go and lie to me again and I'll never have to deal with you again. So which is it going to be?" Just because Caleb Danvers is _**the GOLDEN BOY**_ of Spencer Academy and leader of 'The Sons of Ipswich' does not mean that I have to deal with him being stupid.

He gave me a panty-soaking smile, "Or, option three, I tell you the truth and see where it takes us." Caleb pressed his fingers to my lips as I was about to interrupt, "I've seen you around Clio and I wanted to talk to you, but I didn't know how until Reid suggested looking up your student record so I'd have something to talk with you about, but I screwed that up royally when you looked up at me with your gorgeous eyes. So the thing is, willyougooutwithme?" He mumbled the last bit. This was definitely out of character for what I've seen of him, he was nervous and stuttering and at times rogue-ish.

"What?" I'm sorry I didn't catch that." Did he say what I think he said? I had gorgeous eyes?

He took a breath and said slowly, "Clio, will you go out with me?

"Are you joking?"

* * *

_**Soo whatcha think? Does it fly or flop with you? Just messing around and seeing where this will take me.**_


	2. One Night Stand

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and so I decided to continue instead of taking it down.**_

_**Just so you know, there will be a lot of Stefy songs in this story as that is where I drew my inspiration for this story and this title. Hope you like it and please do not forget to review.**_

* * *

"So…what did you say?" Jailbait demanded again breaking the flow of the story from yesterday. Her grey eyes studied me intensely as I continued to tune my guitar before helping Savvy, Action and Riff set up for our gig. The five of us were known as One Night Stand and our music was pretty popular, we actually had a recording contract however some of us felt school was a tad more important. We get to record in the studios during school and during the summer we'd tour. 

"It's not important." I replied testily, at fourteen Jailbait was easily the most nosy yet lovable of any person I've ever met. And she was a fucking awesome bass player.

"It's very important. What did you say?" Action's head cocked to the side twirling the drumsticks between his fingers; his shaggy blonde hair blocked his perpetually enchanting green eyes. Savvy and Riff stopped arguing over set up to stare at me; it was unnerving to have several pairs of eyes watch me intensely.

"I said I'd get back to him, okay?" Jailbait's grey eyes went wide as she hastily put down her bass and rushed to give me a hug.

"Ow! What is up with you Jailbait?" I struggled with her grip only to have the air further taken from my body.

"That means you'll say yes and then get married and have lots of babies. Oh Muse! I'm so proud of you." She squealed as the others laughed at the horror written all over my olive face.

"Action, Riff, get her off me!!" I yelled angrily trying to dislodge my younger raven-haired friend. Savvy had to push her bleach blond brother towards me before I got any help from the two males in our band.

"Jeez, Muse, can't we be a little happy that you're finally getting some?" Action gave me a charming crooked smile that my brow rose at.

"I'm not 'getting some' okay? It was a stupid question so if you don't mind I would love to warm up before our gig."

* * *

Three hours later… 

"Please give it up to ONE! NIGHT! STAND!!" The crowd crowed as the MC ran off the stage and the heat of the lights hit us full force. With the mike in front of me I adjusted the guitar strap on my neck.

"Thank you Boston!" Savvy yelled into the mike, as our lead singer and keyboardist, her wig of midnight blue hair as vibrant as her hazel eyes in the spotlight. "I'm Savvy, on lead guitar is Muse," The light shone on me blindingly and blew a kiss into the microphone before the spotlight moved on to the others. "We got Action on drums, Jailbait on Bass, and Riff on second guitar, and we are ONE NIGHT STAND…

_**I can see there's something in your eyes  
You just took a fall from paradise  
Saw the lipstick on your neck  
Maybe you should just confess**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**I don't wanna lose my head today  
But I know there's something in the way  
Maybe I made a big mistake last night  
when I left you alone with Chelsea**_

_**Chelsea's the kind of girl that's cold as ice  
Beautiful with nails filed sharp as knives  
She called me while you were kissing  
so I could hear what I was missing**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**I don't wanna lose my head today  
But I know there's something in the way  
Maybe I made a big mistake last night  
when I left you alone with Chelsea**_

_**When I left you alone with Chelsea**_

_**You're just a typical guy and you're typically blind  
You can see I'm out of here and that I said goodbye**_

_**I don't wanna lose my head today  
But I know there's something in the way  
Maybe I made a big mistake last night  
when I left you alone with Chelsea**_

_**When I left you alone with Chelsea**_..."

* * *

Two hours later in sweat soaked costumes, Riff ended our second to last song with one of his famous guitar riffs signaling me to step up to the mike. Biting my already bruised lip I squinted as the spotlight hit me full force, normally I don't mind taking a set whenever Savvy feels hoarse but why the hell did I agree to wearing these costumes? The blood red locks of the wig I wore clung to my neck and cheeks as if I'd just had marathon sex, and the tight catsuit-like outfit didn't help either, I'm surprised I haven't fainted from heat stroke under these lights yet. 

"Are you having a good time?" I yelled into the mike and the crowd grew louder, God I can't wait for this to be over…stupid Bio midterm. "What was that?" The crowd became even louder, "That's more like it!

_**You and me in this world  
They do their best to make us part ourselves, separate ourselves  
And I know that it hurts  
They might troubling when I'm close to you I won't lose myself  
They don't have enough  
To make us tell I trust**_

_**Yeah it's you and me against the world  
'Cause you know that I've always been your girl  
And it's true I believe  
you and me were meant to be against the world  
against the world**_

_**It's a town and a place  
There's  
to stay forever near**_

_**They don't have enough  
To make us tell I trust  
Yeah yeah yeah**_

_**It's you and me against the world  
'Cause you know that I've always been your girl  
And it's true I believe  
you and me were meant to be against the world  
against the world**_

_**It's you and me against the world  
We don't need their money  
We don't need their words  
We don't need what they have anymore**_

_**And it's you and me against the world  
'Cause you know that I've always been your girl  
And it's true I believe  
you and me were meant to be**_

_**Yeah it's you and me against the world  
'Cause you know that I've always been your girl  
And it's true I believe  
you and me were meant to be  
against the world**_..." as the last note faded, the stagehands brought the lights to a fade as the glowsticks of the crowd led us off the stage. Time for a few hundred autographs and then the drive back to Ipswich for three hours of sleep and school…shit.

* * *

"Ms. Kipps, the answer please?" Professor Pham's voice woke me abruptly from my nap, blinking sleepily I looked up at the board…oh that is so easy. 

"The square root divided by the factor of x times the sum of yz is equal to pi times 4." I answered calmly, just because I'm invisible to the rest of Spencer and Ipswich doesn't mean I don't know my shit.

"Very good Ms. Kipps, another homework pass for you." Great my 15th this week, I get them but I've never used them what's the point if I don't go anywhere. "You all should follow Ms. Kipps example and study more, that way you wouldn't be complaining about too much homework." God, she just singled me out…AGAIN! "Tonight I want you to complete pages 40-48 in you texted book…the even numbers." The whole class groaned as the bell rung, the answer key only provides the answers for the odd numbers; it's really not a lot nor is it that hard.

As the rest of the class rushed out of the room, I slowly packed up and stepped lightly down the steps leading out. "Clio, you should hurry or you'll be late to your next class. And make sure you sleep before coming to class. If you weren't such a good student, I'd have to give you detention." Prof. Pham gave me a kind smile, of all my teachers she's the only one who knows my name and that I exist even though I answer in every class.

"I have a free period, professor, I'll be fine." Off to the library I go.

* * *

The cool pages of the bio textbook in front of me were so inviting, they practically screamed, "Sleep Clio…Slllleeeeeeppppp…" But no, I hadn't studied last night and had it not been for Savvy's awesome make up talents I'd be a raccoon, too bad none of my band-mates go to Spencer with me. Like Caleb mentioned before, I was a charity case for the academy to write off as a tax deduction and therefore my true friends were not with me to get me through the school day without wanting to kill someone. 

"Hey." A warm voice whispered next to my ear nearly making me jump. My eyes widened in shock as Caleb leaned down next to me a smirk played on his lips…shit. "You okay?"

Adjusting my glasses, I nodded and croaked, "Fine."

"Good," He pulled up a chair next to me still smiling, "So, did you come to a decision?" Huh? Decision about what? Caleb noticed the look on my face but still smiled, "About going out with me?" Okay, pause. Here's what I don't get, I'm nothing special, yeah I'm in a rock band and all but we wear costumes and disguises and nobody knows our real names except for one another, so really why does the Golden Boy have any interest in me. To the rest of the Spencer student population I'm just a waste of yearbook space.

About to decline to the date I looked at him again…why does he have to be so HOT? And why am I so hormonal? "Sure." NO! I was supposed to say no!

His face lit up with a genuine smile, "Great, there's this concert in Boston, a pretty cool group. I think they're really new called One Night Stand."

Oh Fuck ME SIDEWAYS!!!

* * *

_**So what do you think? I hope it was interesting enough, and just in case you were wondering, yes I was slightly inspired by Hannah Montana. Thought it'd be an interesting twist. Please don't forget to review!!**_


	3. White Goose

_**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You rock my socks off!**_

* * *

"You told him 'NO!' God Muse, I can't believe you!" So much for the relief of cold water on my skin, with a sigh, my hands blindly reached for the fluffy towel on the rack only to have it tossed on my head. Jailbait's voice floated throughout my room as I cleaned off the stage makeup from the night's performance, she and Savvy were perched on my bed and desk chair, their faces already clear of our other personas. 

Turning to face my friends I frown and leaned against the porcelain sink, "Well, what the fuck was I supposed to say? 'Sure, you can watch me and my friends play, oh by the way I am in the band.' Yeah that'll go over well. In case you forgot, there's reason we don these costumes and use aliases on the stage." It was never my idea to go through the world anonymous, but I'm glad I'd been outvoted the first time we played, while I don't totally appreciate being ignored by the rest of the world as Clio Kipps, it's better to be Muse.

"Couldn'tve hurt, besides who's to say that Danvers wouldn't have found that to be a turn on?" Jailbait retorted. "I mean, imagine behind that **stiff** exterior, there's a kinky side just waiting to cum out and play."

"Your mind is far too dirty to be 14." Savvy admonished with a sly smile.

"Caleb and kinky…those are two words I never thought I'd hear together." I headed to the armoire pulling off my costume with each step only to throw them at Savvy and Jailbait as they whistled loudly and said, 'yeah baby take it off, y'know mama likes it like that.'

You know how bands have groupies and often sleep with them? Yeah, Action, Riff and Savvy have had their dalliances with our groupies while Jailbait is just that…jailbait. Me, God there's so much more to life than the rock star point of view, I am the 'life-virgin' as my friends like to put it. I mean what the fuck!

"Okay, it's time you two head home; I'll pick you up for school tomorrow, don't be late." I slung my arms around their shoulders as we walked through my family's little one story house trying to keep quiet. "I need you to help me figure out what to tell Caleb tomorrow, and nothing nasty, k?"

"You don't need to make excuses for a man, Muse." Jailbait commented as I pushed them out the door.

"I do, if it happens to be one of the Sons of Ipswich, now extravías!" [go away I leaned against the door before pushing off and heading back to my room. My ancient computer screen blipped with a message from my gmail account. With a grin I bounced into my computer chair as the archaic machine was brought to life. My west coast bud and Jailbait's older brother, Jeff contacted me despite the late hour.

**MuSe: **Jeffe!!!

**Quail-Man: **clio!  
so how was the crazed one night stand fan's halloween

**MuSe: **meh.  
could've been worse.  
a lot more kids could've rang our bell and annoyed us

**Quail-Man: **ahh  
yea thats good yur place wasnt overly disturbed by rowdy kids

**Quail-Man: **no parties attended?

**MuSe: **course not, when i got home i had a date with my books...but i got stood up  
boo!!

**Quail-Man: **what???  
by yur textbooks  
how did that happen

**MuSe: **i don't know. i was all ready for my study date and my books didn't show.  
i was crying the rest of the night.

**Quail-Man: **lol  
did u call them back  
askin where they were

**MuSe: **they wouldn't answer.  
i ended up spending the night with Hagan Daas  
Hagan Daas has been so supportive  
so i broke up with my textbooks and started dating Hagan Daas

**Quail-Man: **mr daas is very reliable and trustworthy

**MuSe: **yeah but so not good for my figure...i think i may have to break up with him soon too.  
he's just too cold.

**Quail-Man: **u should get together with him maybe once a week  
to help support thru stressful times

**MuSe: **no...i think it's time to fizzle this relationship. he's too cold. sometimes it's a good thing  
but then he's always cold and a blanket won't help.

**Quail-Man: **haha  
yea that can be a serious problem

**MuSe: **sometimes i just can't get through to Hagan Daas. he won't listen, he likes to hurt my brain!

**Quail-Man: **mindgames huh  
yea u shouldnt mess around wit that

**MuSe: **yeah.  
it's not good for a stable relationship

**Quail-Man: **def not

**MuSe: **maybe i should get back together with textbooks

**Quail-Man: **but u may wanna steer clear of a possible love triangle wit haagen and books  
just break it off wit one of them for less drama

**MuSe: **but i'm so in love with them!  
what do i do?

**Quail-Man: **i agree u should go back wit textbooks  
tell haagen that if he wants to mess around and continue to hurt u then theres no lasting good in that  
and that yur in love wit someone else

**MuSe: **but i don't wanna hurt him.

**Quail-Man: **but hes hurtin u  
u may have fight fire wit fire

**MuSe: **yeah i know. i'm in such an abusive relationship.  
but everytime i want to go out with textbooks, they always stand me up.  
i don't think i can take the pain  
and maybe that's why hagan daas is so comforting  
oh and then there's TV

**Quail-Man: **but tv gets around  
hes a whore  
even im under his control

**MuSe: **oh my god! he's been going around behind my back?  
i can't believe it...

**Quail-Man: **but it just seemed right to tell u

**MuSe: **i...i ...i don't know what to say.  
how could you Quail-Man?  
i thought you were my friend

**Quail-Man: **im just being honest about it and i thought it wouldnt hurt u  
since u kno  
the other two seem to take up more of yur life  
but maybe not

**MuSe: **but...it's TV!

**Quail-Man: **ok im goin to admit it

**MuSe: **TV was so promising

**Quail-Man: **but i love tv  
but id be willing to share him

**MuSe: **what, wednesdays, thursdays and fridays?  
i just can believe TV and you were TWO-TIMING ME!!!

**Quail-Man: **he didnt tell me about you!  
so its really him that should be blamed right?

**MuSe: **maybe but you should've told me too. he said he was getting out of a bad relationship  
was that you?

**Quail-Man: **well i was never really in a relationship wit him  
i was always just messin around

**MuSe: **just messing around? TV told me he doesn't just mess around... how could he lie to me?!

**Quail-Man: **uh oh  
tv seems pretty nasty  
maybe we should both cut ties wit him

**MuSe: **but...TV promised i was the only one...  
I'm so confused

**Quail-Man: **dont listen to that  
more lies i tell u  
my final suggestion would be for you to have a short term relationship with textbooks  
after u graduate break up with them  
if theyre gonna stand u up, then it isnt worth somethin longterm  
have fun for a few months, but thats it

**MuSe: **and Hagan Daas?

**Quail-Man: **no to a relationship with him  
but u two should mess around every once in awhile

**MuSe: **a fling?

**Quail-Man: **itll keep the relationship wit textbooks fresh

**MuSe: **I guess.  
BUT WHAT ABOUT TV?

**Quail-Man: **yea see this would be called a healthy fling  
iono about tv  
u may have time for him  
may not

**MuSe: **okay. i think i need time to think about it. later?

**Quail-Man: **sounds good  
clees u kno im here for u if u need any support  
this can get a lil troubling i kno

**MuSe: **I need to figure out how I'm gonna break the news to textbooks, Hagan Daas and TV.  
thanks jeffe.  
Later.

**Quail-Man: **ok

later

As I shut off gmail chat, I cursed, it was nearly 3 in the morning and I driver today, shit. While chatting on-line with Jeff did make me feel better it won't help me maintain my 3.9 GPA; I can't pass Gym or Drama to save my life let alone my grade. God, need sleep. I can survive off three hours right? Well, I play gigs and I go to school, this double life is a complete and total pain in the ass!

* * *

"Wow. You look like shit." 

"Go fuck yourself Riff." I growled against the steering wheel of my mom's beat up coupe before pulling out of their driveway and towards Jailbait's home two blocks down.

"I tried, it's not as fun when I'm not between your thighs." Riff teased earning a disgusted grunt and an abusive smack from his sister.

"Hey, sicko, wanna walk to school?"

"Okay, okay, I'm joking. Geez, what's with you?"

"I'm fucking tired from last night's gig and chatting with Jeffe, not to mention I've got a Pre-Cal quiz and oh yeah, I've gotta drive you're lazy ass to school while coming up with a legitimate excuse for why I couldn't go out with Caleb. And that in itself is rather creepy because I have basically escaped every other student's notice. And if you don't quit wagging your tongue at me Riff, I swear to God I'm gonna reach over and rip out your balls through your throat."

"Oh nice, I'm definitely remembering that one." Savvy laughed as she pulled out a water bottle.

"Savvy, that'd better be water, or I'm kicking your ass out of my car."

"Please as if I'd go to class sober." Riff pulled the bottle from her hand with a large grin. "You know I don't do well without a little pick me up Muse."

He took a swig and smiled approvingly. "Ooh White Goose, I thought we were all out." This is depressing, my friends are sex addicts and alcoholics at 16. I can't wait to go to the city once I graduate. My mom will have a nice place and my brother can leave the local JC for Stanford like he's always wanted. Ok, so here's the thing, my family lives a modest lifestyle; my band gives me anonymity and a rather nice cut when we're on tour, in all honesty we do well for ourselves. However, mother is used to a specific lifestyle and throwing off that groove is detrimental to my health.

Jailbait stumbled into the car and plucked the vodka-filled water bottle from Riff's lips. "Hey, you spill that I'm making you lick it up." I threatened the fourteen year old next to me. Inwardly I sighed at the outfit she wore; cute mid-length leather trench, calf boots, tartan mini and thick stockings with a tight shirt under. Not that I disapprove of her dress, but I miss being able to wear whatever the hell I want, the school uniform for Spencer is a pain in the ass just like my double life and my friends in my car at the moment.

* * *

"Please pass in your homework and turn to page 45, we will go over yesterday's lesson." Professor Pham stated from the front of the blackboard while I desperately searched for my ratted texted book and homework… I could find neither. What the hell? 

"Professor? Can I get the hall pass? I seem to have left my things in my locker." She looked up at me surprised.

"That's rather unlike you Ms. Kipps."

"Can I go too? The forgetfulness seems to be catching." I heard Caleb's voice but I couldn't force myself to look.

Professor Pham sighed and told us to hurry. Frantically I nodded wrenching the flimsy piece of paper out of her slim hand and running toward my locker not bothering to look if Caleb was behind me. Slamming into my locker with a skidding thud, I clawed at the combination and desperately tore at the neat stack and rows I had painstakingly set up as I tried to find my homework and text. Where is it? I never forget my homework!

My locker was cleared and my papers lay haphazardly on the hallway floor but my neither my homework nor my texted book were in sight. For once in my life I wouldn't be prepared for class and tears formed in my eyes. I knew I wouldn't fail but I would have disappointed Professor Pham big time, the one person besides Mom and Brandon who actually acknowledged my existence with more than just a countless face among the sea of anonymity. My hands clamped over my mouth trying to hold in my sobs while my body slid heavily to the floor.

Squinting my eyes shut didn't do a thing against the tears coming down my face, it wasn't until the heavy footfalls and the rustle of clothing next to me did I notice I had company…oh God no!

* * *

_**A/N: So what do you think? Yay or nay? Reviews please because I've been abandoned by my own writing muse. I don't particularly like this chapter but I had to keep it moving. **_


	4. Oh God, it's YOU

_**Disclaimer still applies. Not mine, never was.**_

_**So I'm the worst updater in the universe, but for once my muse for this story decided to make a surprise appearance. But I can't promise that it's any good because she left me at the beginning of this chapter. That bitch.**_

* * *

"I noticed that you don't have any extracurricular activities, Clio." Counselor Reale pointed out to me as I sat in the advising office. Inwardly I smirked, if only he knew that he was talking to the lead guitarist to a famous rock band. "Colleges are not going to be impressed with just your GPA, you know."

"There's nothing that really interests me, sir," I replied picking at my nails. "Besides, I have to work and don't have time to blow my college chances with something like 'The Sons of Ipswich Fanclub' or 'We Heart Hearts'."

"That's too bad, Miss Kipps. Colleges want students who are considered well rounded citizens and assets to their schools." Mr. Reale closed my file with careful precision to choose his next words. I knew what he was going to say, I'm not stupid. "You need to choose something to be interested in Clio. By our next meeting on Tuesday, I want you to compile a list of possible clubs you will check out. Then we can work from there what you will sign up for, it will best if you try going for something that will provide leadership skills." I gave him a weak smile before getting up from my seat.

"We'll see, sir." Truth be told, I'd already gotten an early admission for Princeton just based on being a Spencer student. The rest really came from my GPA and a little thing called 'Monetary incentive'.

"Hey Clio." A deep voice startled me as I exited Mr. Reale's office. Yes, I jumped…tiny bit.

"Oh God, it's _you_. I already said 'thank you' okay?" I did nothing to hide the disdain from my voice. Although I have a small crush on the _**Golden Boy**_, that does not warrant his recent stalker-like behavior. "Don't you have a fan-club to entertain or something?" He gave me a cute and confident little smirk that made my blood boil more. "In case you were unaware, stalking is illegal in all fifty states. So shoo." Each rapid step I took to lengthen the distance between us seemed to make no difference as Caleb's own steps ate up the distance…to the point that he cornered me next to the lockers and the boys' bathroom.

"Are you avoiding me?" His dark brown eyes bore into mine with an intensity that made me flinch.

"Yeah, 'cause you're fucking being creepy." My mouth shot off before my brain could process. Damn did I really say that? Fucking late night! Caleb looked hurt at my words and broke eye contact. Shit…oh well, what's done is done. Maybe he'll leave me alone. "If we're done here—" The bell rang, "I've got class." As the rest of Spencer's students flooded the hall, I ducked under Caleb's arm and hurried to my locker before sprinting to AP English 11.

The moment I slipped into my seat, I was immediately flanked by a couple of Golden Boy's fanclub. Damn. "Hi…you." One of the girls spoke in a saccharine tone dripping with hate, God they don't even know my name and already they hate me.

Turning to the girl who spoke, I fixed her with a bored gaze. "Look, if you want him then go after him. Caleb Danvers holds no interest for me whatsoever, so I suggest you leave me alone."

"Ugh, don't act like you're too good for him. You're just a charity case for good publicity." Nameless 2 stated nastily on my other side. Jeez class already started and then I've got rehearsals after school, not to mention work; can't everyone JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!

"Right. Does that mean I can descend once again into anonymity?" I gave my best saccharine tone with the blankest look possible. They were creeped out; ah, it's the little things like that that tickle. After that, they didn't bother me any longer or at least I was ignoring them, whichever. Just a few more hours and One Night Stand.

* * *

"Clio." Aw man, not again. I didn't bother to turn, only quickened my pace down the stairs and out the door towards my beat up, out of place junk car. Unfortunately that's where the rest of the Sons of Ipswich were waiting. What the fuck is this? Annoy Clio day? Fuck!

Frustrated I turn quickly to face Caleb, "What the fuck do you want Danvers? I already said 'thanks' for the save earlier and I already turned you down the four times you've asked me out, what else is there?" Pursing my lips tightly, my arms crossed defensively over my chest, I waited for his answer.

"I—" He started.

"I'm not interested. Now tell your boys to get the fuck off my car so I can go. I've got shit to do." I pointed a thumb back towards the three boys taking an interest in our non-conversation. I suppose with my no bullshit attitude, they were taken aback, I guess the four of them are rather used to girls prostrating themselves for these guys. Well fuck that shit I'm not one of them. Turning back to my car, I not-so-gently nudge Pogue Parry from the driver's side and climb in with a heavy slam of the door. "Leave me alone boys and move on with your sad pathetic little lives. I don't need your fanclubs harassing me." If I had been in my dream car I would have flipped them off and pealed out of the student parking, but I'm not so I drove away as quickly as possible towards home.

* * *

I am going to fucking kill Jimmy, our stupid manager knows we're high school students with scholarly activities to take care of, but what does he do? Set up a three night gig, two hours away from Ipswich on school nights, that's what. At least this time I'm not driving. I've got to study to and from our concert. Spencer schooling waits for no one, not even rising rock stars.

"Muse, you alright babe?" Savvy nudges me to grab my attention from my application of the stage make-up.

"Yeah, yeah, just Golden Boy's fucking fanclubs." I replied as I knotted up my hair before fixing my neon pink wig. "And then he had the fucking nerve to come after me again…Riff fuck off! I'm trying to have a conversation here." Riff was about to make a dirty comment about cum as the rest of the band heard Golden Boy mentioned.

"Okay boys and girls it's show time!" Jimmy barged in completely impervious to my glares. "Muse, smile babe, you're an iconic guitar hottie; your smile draws those fans in like flies to honey."

"Jimmy, you're an asshole for setting this show during my Spencer exams." I growl as we head to the stage.

"All you gotta do is transfer Muse honey." Jailbait nudged me with a cheeky grin.

"Hmm, not when Princeton near about jizzed to have a Spencer girl like me. It won't look very impressive to ditch a private for public."

"Yeah, but the way it sounds is very kinky." Action called out smacking my ass with a flirty squeeze.

"Are you ready for a ONE NIGHT STAND?!" The lights hit us hot, the crowd was loud, and our music flowed through the speakers the moment that we started to play. With the music flowing, I felt free. No classes to think of, no college prep, no stalker Ipswich boy, nothing but the music and it's hard not to be addicted.

* * *

After the concert, the band and I were herded into the bus immediately and the driver headed straight back to Ipswich. During that time, we changed out of our costumes and settled down to celebrate a great show. Well they did with booze and laughter, I celebrated by doing homework and trying to figure out something to tell Counselor Reale about extracurricular stuff. Double lives suck.

"Muse, what're you doing?" Action plopped down next to me and looked over my shoulder with a frown. "Homework? C'mon, those Spencer people are gonna send you to the loony bin with the way they're fucking you over."

"Yeah and you're not even getting fucked the fun way." Riff joined in slurring his words. Somebody has got to hide the booze from that boy.

"Hey, leave 'er alone. Muse is going places, unlike you too." Savvy slapped both boys on the back of their heads and pushed them to the main rec area of the bus. "You okay, babe?"

"Yeah," I rubbed my eyes and plastered on a grin for her benefit. "Just a lot shit to do."

She kissed my cheek and headed back to the rest yelling, "Somebody better not have touched my booze or I'll kill all of ya!" Yeah these were my friends, the crazy sons of bitches that somehow keep me true to myself.

_**

* * *

A/N: I hope you won't forget to review because I'm feeling neglected. I kinda had to stop it right there anyway. Reviews are food and I haven't eaten for days now. **_


End file.
